


My Performance Will Be Perfect

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [44]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Oikawa is a Perfectionist, This hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: Kise Ryouta OR Kuroo Tetsurou OR Miya Atsumu OR Momotarou Mikoshiba OR anyone you see fitFandom: Kuroko no Basuke, Haikyuu!!, Free!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: noneDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:Description: "I always play from my heart, you see? My performance will be perfect."Source: Final Fantasy Type-0





	My Performance Will Be Perfect

One week. That was all that was left between now and the start of the prelims for Nationals. And Oikawa was in his school gym by himself perfecting his jump serves. The other third years had already left, after staying well past the end of practice to help him with his sets. But Oikawa wasn’t worried for his setting mostly - it was his serves that needed to be better.

They needed to be stronger. Harder to receive. They needed to land just before the line, but between where players would be standing. He wanted his serves to be so terrifying that his opponents would have a second of doubt wondering if they even should try to receive the ball, leading the ball to fly right past them. 

Oikawa knew that he couldn’t win the game alone. A team is made up of more than one player after all. But that didn’t mean that Oikawa was going to sit back and not devote his entire being into perfecting what could be his greatest weapon - one that would be able to strike down Shiratorizawa before they could even think of unleashing Ushijima. 

~~

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day. Seijoh was going to play their opponents and secure their spot as the one of the top teams in Miyagi. They could worry about facing Shiratorizawa later. That was a challenge for their future selves. But first they had to earn that spot - and Oikawa had no plans for another team to lay claim to that stage instead of them. 

So he continued to practice. He was so focused on perfecting his jump serve that he didn’t even notice when the sun set. He didn’t notice the hunger starting in his stomach, or the pain in his body. There was only the goal of perfection, and Oikawa was nothing if not dedicated to his aspirations.

And so he didn’t notice Iwaizumi enter the gym, or hear Iwaizumi calling his name. Oikawa didn’t notice Iwaizumi until he stood in front of the ball cart and blocked his way.

“Oh Iwa-chan! How long have you been here?” 

“Long enough for you to ignore me because you’re obsessing over your practice.” Iwaizumi said with crossed arms. 

“Look, we play tomorrow and I have to be ready,” Oikawa said. 

“We are more than ready. We’ve all been practicing our asses off. Now is the time we are supposed to be resting Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, smacking Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan! That hurt!” Oikawa cried.

“Not as much as your body is if you keep practicing this hard before the matches,” Iwaizumi countered. “And that will make your performance worse, which defeats the whole point of you practicing this late.”

“My performance will be perfect! I’ve practiced so hard that I can’t get it wrong!”

“Perfect. Then that means it’s time for you to go home.” Iwaizumi said, forcing Oikawa to clean the gym and go home.

When Oikawa got home he was so restless that it took him hours to fall asleep. The last thing he thought about was the joy he would feel tomorrow at securing Seijoh’s place in the finals.

That joy never came.


End file.
